Doggy Style
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: In which Kakashi and Iruka have a romantic date. Or try to. Silly and pointless KakaIru fluff!


**A/N:** I'd read both the fics that came up when I requested referrals to a KakaIru + Ninken story. So, I have decided to fix the problem by writing another one with the dogs. Because…I loves them so much, and the fandom always needs more ninken!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the-writer-who-must-not-be-named.

**Summary:** In which Kakashi and Iruka have a romantic date. Or try to. Silly and pointless KakaIru fluff!

_**Doggy Style**_

_**By: Reggie**_

_Chapter 1/1_

"Bull!" Guruko made a noise that was part whine and part growl, leaning from side to side to try and peer around the massive bull dog. "You're taking up all the room! I can't see a thing!"

"It's not like there's much to see," Uuhei yawned, lowering her head onto her paws. "They're just doing the same thing they usually are, I'm sure."

Pakkun 'hmph'ed from the top of Bull's head, where he had jumped to get a good view. "I still say this is a ridiculous waste of time."

"Spying on the pup, or his sudden interest in having a romantic life?" Uuhei smiled, raising her bandaged head.

"Both."

Bisuke stood on his hind paws, precariously balancing as he peered over the top of the hedge. "But, pup looks so happy! And we have to make sure he stays that way this time!"

Shiba yawned and lazily scratched his ear. "And how do you intend to do that, Bisuke, when the kid keeps screwing it up for himself?"

The watching dogs winced as a glass of water was knocked over by nervous pale fingers, spilling in the lap of Kakashi's date. Luckily, said date was laughing not a moment later, seeming to find the Jounin's sudden clumsiness to be the funniest thing the young man had ever seen.

"I still think they should just mate and get it done with, so we can all get on with our lives," Urushi grumbled, dropping down onto all fours again.

The clatter of silverware being dropped, followed by another glass being knocked over. More half-muffled laughter and they could see Kakashi's neck and exposed ear going red.

"That wouldn't be the right way to do it," Bull protested, turning his head to look at the white dog, and nearly sending Pakkun flying off. "Kakashi and I looked it up. Nice people like Iruka-sensei need to be taken care of and won over before you can mate with them." Guruko, Uuhei, and Akino jumped back out of the way as the massive dog wagged his tail, pleased that he'd remembered it.

There was no clatter of silverware this time as Kakashi turned around to glare at them, and the Chuunin teacher buried his head in his arms to try and clam his choked laughter.

"Don't pay attention to us, pup," Uuhei advised with a knowing smile. "Pay attention to your date."

The infamous Copy-nin looked ready to protest and try and send them all away, again, but he didn't. They all knew it was useless anyway—the dogs weren't leaving until they were sure their youngest pack member was safe and happy. Instead, he turned back around with a scowl and tried to make polite conversation with Iruka-sensei, who still had his head buried in his arms while his shoulders shook with giggles.

Urushi scowled, although there was really little difference from his regular expression. "What do we know about this Iruka-sensei, anyway?"

Bisuke dropped down on all four paws again and grinned. "He smells nice. Like sweets, and ramen, and chalk, and children."

"I think you have a twisted idea of what smells nice," Shiba snorted, turning his head away from the scene before him as Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and the Chuunin finally looked up.

"We know he's good friends with the Uzumaki brat," Pakkun supplied, swinging his hind legs to try and stabilize himself on his perch again. "And that he feeds things."

Guruko bounced excitedly, trying and failing to scramble up Bull's back. "Hey, hey, you think he'd feed us? I'm starving, and I can smell their dinners from here!"

"You're always hungry," Akino muttered, and the others were sure he was rolling his eyes even though they couldn't see them. "You can't go begging for scraps like a common mongrel, Guruko. Where is your sense of pride?"

"I'm not begging, I'm just asking!"

Uuhei sat up, scratching lazily at one ear with a smile. "We know he teaches at the Academy, and his students are quite fond of him." Here, she nodded across the way to where some kids—the aforementioned Uzumaki brat and a few others—were peering over their own hedge into the open air restaurant. They were farther away so they couldn't hear, and there were more people, tables, and chairs to obscure their view, but she gave them points for not being kicked out yet.

"Kids are supposed to be as good at judging character as we are," Urushi muttered, though he didn't look convinced of this fact.

"I like him," Bull chimed in happily. None of the others seemed swayed by this, as Bull liked just about everyone that wasn't hurting Kakashi in some way. "He smiles a lot. Makes pup smile too. It's good for him."

"Can't really fault that logic," Pakkun muttered, though he wasn't sure himself how serious a statement that was.

Shiba snorted, lying down on the grass. "He definitely likes Kakashi. You can smell the pheromones from here."

Iruka-sensei's glass shattered as he dropped it, and this time it was Kakashi's turn to laugh aloud at the horrified look on the younger man's face.

Akino frowned, shaking his head. "Those two look like the clumsiest ninja to ever wear headbands, tonight."

"Maybe if you stopped surprising them," Bull suggested mildly.

"What's there to be surprised about," Urushi demanded, standing up to stare at the pair. "He's practically radiating his desire. Pup must have noticed."

Kakashi had more or less doubled up with laughter by this point, and with a hiss of "it's not funny!" the Chuunin kicked him hard in the shin. This did little to stop the giggles.

"Well, if they're both so interested," Guruko grumped, obviously giving up ever getting to see what was going on, "why don't they just mate already and be done with it, so we wouldn't have to follow them all the time."

"Mating is all you boys think about in a relationship, isn't it?" Uuhei sighed.

"What else is there?"

"Boss sure has been going out with him a lot lately," Pakkun commented idly, studying one paw pad with interest. "I think this is more serious than the ones before."

Now Akino looked interested, and he turned his head to look up at the pug. "Why do you think that?"

Pakkun yawned, shaking his head. "Precisely because they haven't mated yet. Boss wants to make this one last, so he's dragging it out to make it seem special when they do finally mate. If it's special enough, maybe Iruka-sensei won't leave."

"What," Guruko frowned, tilting his head to one side, "you mean the kid wants Iruka-sensei to join the pack?"

"Something like that," Bisuke laughed.

Iruka looked a little shocked and a lot flattered. Kakashi looked like a masked cherry with whip cream on top.

Bull jumped up, sending Pakkun flying face first off the bulldog's head, practically vibrating with excitement. "Do you think Kakashi will have puppies for us to look after?"

The Copy-nin, who'd been in the middle of taking one of his super fast drinks of water, choked. Iruka also looked startled, but he had the presence of mind to lean over and hide Kakashi's exposed face from the peering eyes of his students, while patting the Jounin on the back.

"That does it," Kakashi growled through his coughing, pulling his mask up. He was radiating rage in violent waves. "Everyone out!" He whirled on the kids, visible eye narrowed. They scattered like scared bunnies. With them gone, Kakashi walked past the laughing Chuunin to his dogs. "Yes, okay! Yes, I want Iruka to be part of the pack! And the nine of you are making it very difficult so can we resume this conversation at a later time?"

Uuhei laughed, and started herding the boys away. Looked like their work here was done for tonight. "Have a good time, Pup. And try not to keep the sensei out too late. He has classes in the morning."

"Bye, Iruka-sensei," Bisuke smiled, sticking his head over the hedge. "Look after the pup while we're gone okay?"

The chuunin nodded, blushing slightly. "I promise I'll get him home safe."

"So," Bull asked, looking confused as they started disappearing, "WILL Kakashi have puppies?"

"Idiot," Urushi muttered.


End file.
